It's Always Sunny inToon City: Stuck in Class
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: Everyone is stuck in the gym during a thunderstorm flood. The only thing lower than rations is patience. Oh, and their only rescue is a highly advanced rolling toaster invented by Jimmy. What could go wrong?
1. Use your head!

It was a few seconds until the school day was coming to a close, and then it was Summer vacation for everyone, a vacation from school for at least a whole 3 months.

Everyone was about to head out the door, excited about the possibilities about their week off from school, but then, a principal announcement came on the intercom.

 _"Attention, students, due to a flash flood warning, all students are required to stay on school grounds until further notice." Principal Wartz said._

All the students groan in disappointment, dismayed about the thought of being stuck here all night long wasn't the idea of having fun.

"Criminy!" Helga complained in shock.

"That's not cool." Phineas then said.

"I'm okay with it." Baljeet then said.

"You would be." Buford then said, annoyed.

"Man, I think we should do something about this." Gerald then said.

"I got it!" Eddy then said, with all eyes on the quarter-pinching ed boy. "Lets all buy ourselves jawbreakers!"

Everyone booed at Eddy and threw ketchup and mustard at him.

"We shall build an ark!" Rolf then said with determination.

"We should use my latest invention!" Dexter then said.

"What if we swam home?" Lil' Gideon then said.

"It's too cold!" Dipper angrily said.

"We should take this school and push it somewhere else!" Harold Berman then said.

Everyone was surprised.

"Boy howdy." Sid then said.

"Willickers." Stinky agreed.

"That may be just crazy enough...to get us all killed!" Dwayne Jr. then said.

"Oh, please, it's not that difficult, guys." Dani then said, annoyed.

"Alright, Madame Fortress Mommy, what do you think we should do?" Ed then said.

"HEY! That's my line!" Harold then said, offended.

"Who would ask a Fenton like Danielle? Jack and Maddie are nut jobs obsessed with ghosts." Helga then said, making Danielle a little insulted. "And besides, the door's probably barricaded by now."

"How do you know?" Penny asked. "They couldn't do something this stupid. And Stanford's smarter than that."

"Well, what should we do?" Ed asked.

"Simple, we use Helga's head." Sherman said, with a evil grin on his face.

 _ **Minutes later-**_

Unfortunately for Helga Geraldine Pataki, Sherman meant that literally, and by that, he meant by using Helga as a battering ram, and Dani and Sherman are clearly enjoying this.

Everyone was running for the door, using Helga as a battering ram.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I HAD IN MIND! YOU SHOULD'VE USED ARNOLD'S FOOTBALL HEAD!" Helga shouted in fright. Everyone screamed as if they were going to battle, except for Helga, who screamed in fear.

It was a success, because the door was easily opened. However, since it was too easy, it resulted in causing the large group of kids to crash into the playground equipment.

"Success!" Dexter said, right before fainting, however, the Hall Monitor, Johnny Test glared at his "friends".

"Well, this might be more complicated then I expected." Sherman then said.

"I think I might've broken something." Edd then said.

"WALK IT OFF!" Eddy yelled at his friend.


	2. Operation: Escape

Everyone was back in the gym, trying to think a way out of the Gym and to get back home, flood or no flood, whereas Helga was putting ice on her head after that mishap that caused her to be used as a battering ram, much to Dani's enjoyment and Sherman's humor.

"Thanks a lot, Danielle. I'm going to get you and Sherman back if it's the last thing I do as a Pataki." Helga said, seething with anger.

"Sure you will," Dani then said, sarcastically.

"Guys, we need to find a way out of here. Summer's not going to just wait for us." Sherman then said, now sternly.

"How's that? Johnny's got the door surrounded," Penny then said. "And besides the only way out is through those vents. Now how are we supposed to get up there?! Mabel's grappling hook is at her home, Johnny has a taser, and we might be here all night."

"You know what we should do? We should make full-sized paper models of ourselves, set the car on fire, and push it off a cliff to teach Johnny a lesson." Curly said, much to Rhonda's disgust.

"Uh, I think I may have a better, much more safe idea." Helga replied. "What if we try to get Johnny distracted, and have him looking for us on a wild goose chase?"

"Shut up, Helga, I'm trying to think." Eddy then said. "Oh! I got an idea! What if we try to get Johnny distracted, and have him looking for us on a wild goose chase?"

"How original." Helga said, angry.

"But the question is, where we hide?" Gerald asked. "And besides, Johnny would have to be dumber than..."

"Buttered toast?" Ed asked.

"No, Ed." Cindy replied. "Gerald meant get Johnny distracted, he's more stubborn compared to Ed! We'll just have to lure Johnny out of our way."

Sheen said, "Like how Ultra Lord lured Robo-Fiend to being defeated!"

"Sorta." Sherman then said. "Luckily, I brought Jimmy's duplication ray. Now, whom shall distract Johnny?"

"Last thing we need is another Cindy, Sherman, and besides, you honestly think that having someone else get chased by Johnny will work?" Edd then said.

"Well, the odds of fooling Johnny Test are at a strong 86%." Jimmy then said. "But who should be the guinea pig?"

 ** _Seconds later-_**

Cindy was shoved out of the gym, much to her anger, she's going to try to lure Johnny to the library.

A few seconds later, Cindy was in the library, and then, Johnny walked by.

"Shouldn't you be in the Gym?" Johnny then said.

"No, I should be somewhere else other than that sweathouse you call a "gym"." Cindy replied.

"Okay, first of all, I told you not to call it a sweathouse. And second of all, I told you to get back in the gym at least 30 seconds ago!" Johnny angrily said.

"I'm not sure if you did..." Cindy then said, referring the fact that Cindy used the duplication ray to trick Johnny. So now there are 2 Cindys.

 ** _Meanwhile, in the auditorium_**

Jimmy and the others _(Including Cindy's duplicate)_ were sneaking out, via dark auditorium.

"I can't believe I was talked into doing this." Jimmy then said.

"Well, it can't be that bad, Jimmy." Cindy's duplicate replied.

"Other than the fact there's two of you now, how could it get worse?" Gerald then said.

 _"Alright, get out." Johnny's voice was heard._

They saw Johnny was in front of them, glaring at them.

"What?! How did you know?" Libby asked.

"I know that trick. My sisters tried it at one point. I'm not dumb as Ed!" Johnny then said, skeptically.

 ** _Back in the gym_**

Everyone was back in the gym, disappointed that the plan didn't work.

"Well, we could always try using Helga as a battering ram again." Dani jokingly said, causing Helga to glare at Danielle.

"Wait, Wolfgang's in here, too." Penny then said.

"What's your point?" Libby then said.

"Wolfgang is the school bully, so, we'll get Wolfgang to rough up Johnny!" Penny then said.

"That's a great idea!" Gerald then said.

"Are you sure?" Cindy #2 asked, with Cindy #1 having a concerned look.

 ** _4th grade hallway-_**

Wolfgang and the other 5th graders walk towards the flame haired boy.

"Hey, flame hair! You're gonna listen to me and you're gonna listen good! I'm calling the shots now!" Wolfgang said, threateningly.

Johnny then said, "Really? Wolfgang, you're dealing with the brother of 2 geniuses."

"Your point is?" Wolfgang then said.

"Prepare yourselves for my Hurricane Hands!" Johnny then said, in a battle ready stance.

 ** _Gym-_**

Wolfgang and his fellow band of 5th Graders are back, bruised and battered.

"Next time, get Johnny to go up against Jimmy, Jimmy's probably the only person that can beat Johnny." Wolfgang then said.

Then, Goten had an idea.

"What is it, Goten?" Kid Trunks asked his friend.

"Slingshot!" Goten then said, excitedly.

"What?" Cindy asked.

"Does Phineas have that gigantic rubberband? I got an idea!" Goten then said.

"Why?" Cindy asked, shrugging.

 ** _Hallway_**

All the kids had a gigantic rubber band, being prepared to be used as a slingshot, with Goten being prepared to be launched out of the school.

"Great job, now, grab this tug of war rope!" Goten then said, handing his friends a rope to hang on to, meanwhile, Goten ties the rope to his waist. "Now, on the count of 3, we're flying out of here!"

"WHAT?!" Every kid then exclaimed.

"He wouldn't!" Gerald then said.

"1..." Goten then said.

"He would." Stinky then said, blantly.

"2..." Goten continued.

All of his friends begged him not to go through it.

"3!" Goten shouted, jumping, and the slingshot ricocheted the group of kids to the door, but were stopped by Johnny, who closed the door on them.

 ** _Gym-_**

Everyone was back where they started.

"I can't believe it ended up like this!" Sherman complained.

"A whole afternoon wasted on this!" Penny ranted.

"Boy howdy! This is an outrage! I'm deeply offended!" Sid then said.

"Calm down, Sid. You're overacting." Gerald then said.

"Well, the important thing is that we tried, even if we failed." Phoebe then said.

"No." Sherman said, with determination. "It's not over yet! I still got one last trick up my sleeve. But you have to do exactly what I say!"


	3. Too Much to Sail?

Everyone was back in the gym, with Jimmy starting up the duplication ray.

"I still don't understand why Cindy should try to distract Johnny." Jimmy then said, with a feeling of uncertainty about this plan to distract Johnny.

"Oh, come on, we already use Helga as a battering ram, you want to try that again?" Sherman then said.

"I sent a distress signal to one of my inventions." Jimmy then said.

"A flying toaster? It's no use! It makes toast. So Cindy's smarter than Johnny." Sherman said, as the duplicator was about to be activated.

"But Johnny's sisters have a laboratory, so Johnny's like Tom Cruise in a Mission Impossible film." Penny then said.

"True, but trying to chase multiple Cindys at once, it's like trying to capture a million Mabels at the mystery shack." Sherman then said.

"Yeah, meanwhile, Sherman and Ed will get the necessary tools to make our boat to get outta here!" Eddy then said.

"Right you are, Eddy!" Ed then said.

Meanwhile, at the library, Johnny was keeping a vigilant watch.

"Johnny? Where are you?" Cindy then said, sing-song like.

"Cindy, if I told both you and your copy to stay in the gym." Johnny then said, however Cindy was right in front of Johnny.

"Sorry, I just need to go get my backpack." Cindy replied. Johnny knew what this means, Cindy cloned herself a bunch of times to distract Johnny.

"Can you excuse me for a second?" Johnny grinned, right before darting to the gym, with Jimmy's pain transference headband.

 ** _Gym-_**

Jimmy was getting the boat to freedom ready, which consisted of 6 empty gigantic water containers under a mattress, tied tightly to it.

"Well, we oughta be ready to set sail by now!" Eddy then said.

"I guess you can even say it's smooth sailing from now on." Edd jokingly said.

Sherman laughed, then looked dumbfounded and said, "I don't get it."

Jimmy then noticed Johnny with the pain transference headband.

"Uh, guys..." Jimmy said worriedly.

Everyone took notice of Johnny.

"You'll regret this day." Johnny then said, grinning evilly.

"Prepare to meet your maker!" Ed then said, preparing to attack Johnny.

"Scott Fellows?" Johnny asked, right before being tackled by Ed.

 ** _Classroom-_**

The classroom was full of Cindys, still waiting for Johnny to be lured here, when all of the sudden, they felt a jolt of pain, all of them.

"What was that?!" All of the Cindys reacted in surprise. They knew about the pain transference headband, and it can only mean one thing.

"NEUTRON!" All of the Cindys shouted with fury.

 ** _Gym-_**

Ed still continues to beat Johnny as the others get ready to set sail.

"There's no way to get out of here!" Sherman panicked, feeling as if something's wrong.

Cindy was also feeling jolts of pain everytime Johnny got hit. She knows that her clones aren't going to take this well. Especially if they don't know that Johnny's using the pain transference helmet.

"Jimmy, you're in a world full of trouble when I get in there!" Cindy's copies then said, angrily.

"Didn't see that coming, did you?" Johnny bragged.

This wasn't going to end well.

"What are we gonna do?!" Dani asked.

"Simple, I have an Idea!" Helga then said, grinning menacingly at Dani and Sherman.

Unfortunately for Dani and Sherman, Helga meant something else.

Everyone was running for the door, using not only the raft, but Sherman and Dani as a battering ram.

"BUT I DON'T WANNA USE MY HEAD!" Dani shouted in fright. Everyone screamed as if they were going to battle, except for Dani, who screamed in fear.

Then, the door was broken, and our characters set sail, along with Cindy's copies.

Well, the chase is on, now!


End file.
